


You Don't Piss Me Off

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: First Times, M/M, fucking haise, mutsurie, thin walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutsurie first times</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Piss Me Off

He doesn’t understand how something can be so beautiful. Mutsuki lies beneath Urie, clothes gone and arms splayed at his sides, chest rising and falling in an almost hypnotic motion. Urie’s face, generally void of any expressions other than hate, is priceless. Mutsuki fights back a smile, mostly because he doesn’t want to piss Urie off, but it’s useless.

“What are you smiling about?” Urie asks, snapping from the trance Mutsuki’s body has him in.

“Your mouth… it’s hanging open.”

Urie is silent for a moment, and it’s then that he realizes he’s been shamelessly staring. To detract from this, he leans forward and drags his tongue up Mutsuki’s neck, all the way from the base to his ear. Mutsuki shudders, and Urie smiles into his skin so he won’t see the effect he has on him.

“Un -” Mutsuki gasps, craning his neck so Urie has more access.

Urie’s hands slip between Mutsuki’s legs, and he teases him with his slender fingers as he nips into Mutsuki’s skin. Mutsuki bites his lip and rests his hands on Urie’s shoulders, bucking his hips into Urie’s touch and silently hoping he doesn’t stop. Urie’s teeth graze along Mutsuki’s neck as he slips his ring finger inside of him and twists it, earning a squeak from the god-like creature he’s pleasuring. He tilts his head up to look at Mutsuki, and his dark eyes are gleaming.

“More?”

Mutsuki nods, unable to speak from his embarrassment, and moves his hips to back up his permission. Urie pulls back a little so he can focus more on where he wants to direct most of his attention, and Mutsuki has to restrain himself from hiding his face in his hands. Urie slips another finger inside of him and scissors them, pumping them in and out at a maddeningly sluggish rate.

“F-Faster,” Mutsuki says, his voice barely audible.

“You’re far too impatient,” Urie remarks, but quickens the pace of his fingers regardless.

He won’t ever divulge it to Mutsuki, but all he wants is for Mutsuki to feel good. He’s been imagining Mutsuki in this type of way long before they even started dating. He’s respected Mutsuki’s wishes to take things slowly, taking into account the issues he has with his body and the foreign feeling of someone else’s touch. He was taken by surprise, because Mutsuki was the one who initiated this little rendezvous. It was perfect; Haise, Saiko and Shirazu had gone to get coffee from a local shop, and the two of them had the house to themselves. Urie wasn’t expecting anything, really. Quiet, for once, maybe, but not Mutsuki’s lips on his the second they were inside. His lips had been cautious, as was usually the case, but the look he gave Urie told a different story.

“I think I’m ready.”

Mutsuki’s eyes flutter shut as Urie adds another finger, biting down on his lip to keep from remarking how turned on Mutsuki seems to be. It’s their first time, and he knows by now that pushing things or making him uncomfortable won’t bode well for them in the end. 

“Do you want it?” He notes that his voice is an octave higher than it should be, but rather than be disgusted with himself for sounding desperate, he doesn’t care.

The only thing that matters is the two of them, right here, in this moment.

“Yes, I - I’ve been wanting it for a very long time.”

He pulls his fingers out of Mutsuki, delighting at the little whine he hears at the loss, and leans forward to hover over him. 

“Ah - You’re -” Mutsuki says without thinking when he feels Urie hard between his legs. 

“Obviously,” Urie murmurs, and leans forward to crush his lips against Mutsuki’s.

His tongue slips easily past Mutsuki’s lips, and he grinds his cock against him, mimicking the motions of their tongues. He reaches between them to position his cock correctly and pulls away to look Mutsuki in the eyes as he does so.

“Look at me. Don’t even think about shutting your eyes.” 

Mutsuki can’t agree or disagree, because Urie is easing himself inside of him, slowly feeding himself into him. Mutski’s fingernails dig into his shoulders, and rather than be annoyed or put off by it, Urie is drive by it. 

“Hold on, and tell me to stop if it’s too much.”

He slams forward, burying himself into Mutsuki. The feeling is indescribable. He bites down on his lip hard, noting that he tastes the metallic tinge of blood. Mutsuki’s mouth is open in a silent scream, and for a moment, Urie’s genuinely terrified he’s fucked up.

“O-Okay?” He manages, unable to say much more with the amount of restraint he’s having. 

“Just - wait -” Mutsuki pants. “Just a second.”

There are a lot of things Mutsuki expects from Urie, but feeling the soothing, slightly awkward sensation of his hand smoothing back his hair is not one of them. He flicks his gaze to Urie’s, and smiles shakily as he sees the love and adoration that’s usually absent in his eyes.

“O-Okay, you can - You can move.”

Urie waits a moment before he does anything, making sure that it’s completely okay. Mutsuki raises his hips, forcing Urie deeper into him, and the restraint that Urie had been exercising oh-so-carefully vanishes. He pins Mutsuki down with his hips and slides halfway out of him only to slam back in. He relishes in the broken cries wrenching from Mutsuki’s throat and forces himself to stay calm. He’s on sensory overload; the feeling of Mutsuki’s warm, wet muscles squeezing his cock, the smell of sweat and Mutsuki’s favorite cologne and the fucking taste of him lingering on his lips. 

He snaps his hips against Mutsuki’s and sets a rougher, harder pace than the one before. He checks to make sure Mutsuki is faring well, and when he sees that Mutsuki is enjoying this just as much as him, he focuses every thread of his energy on making him feel good. With his free hand, he takes Mutsuki’s hands and pins them above his head. He uses his other hand to rub between their legs, and Mutsuki hisses at the feeling, unconsciously driving his hips up to meet Urie’s thrusts. 

“So fucking beautiful,” Urie murmurs, and though Mutsuki doesn’t quite catch the words, the cadence of his voice make him tremble.

“You like that? You like me talking to you?” His lower half pistons into Mutsuki, and he tries to keep his cool even though he feels like he could fucking die of bliss right then and there. “So fucking tight.”

“I can’t - I can’t take - I can’t take this anymore,” Mutsuki whines, getting the sentence out a chore given his current state. “I don’t know what’s going on -”

Urie’s lips meet his, and Mutsuki moans when he feels his teeth dragging along his bottom lip. Urie bites into the plump flesh and pulls back, releasing after a second. 

“You’re gonna come? Wow, that’s fast - you’re so fucking sensitive.”

Mutsuki doesn’t have the energy or the will to tell him to stop talking like that, and he hates to admit that he loves it. Urie’s deep voice, coupled with the force of his thrusts, sends Mutsuki into a writhing, panting mess. He squeezes his eyes shut, too overwhelmed by everything that’s going on, but feels Urie’s hand on his face and his arms free a moment later.

“I told you to look at me.” He commands, and his though his voice is shaking, a dark, dangerous tinge saturates it.

He forces himself to look at Urie, and it’s simultanenously the best and worst thing he could possibly do. As soon as he sees Urie’s eyes boring into his, his body seizes and he feels every ounce of worry and stress leave him. His muscles feel like they’re gelatin, and he moans Urie’s name. Urie kisses him thoroughly as he comes, hips stuttering as he manages two last thrusts that are completely erratic and out of rhythm. They’re no longer kissing, but panting into each other’s mouths as they come.

Urie manages to hold himself up while Mutsuki falls back, completely spent and out of breath. A warm, tingling sensation fills his body, and it’s almost like his limbs are humming. Urie smiles, actually smiles at Mutsuki, and before he can ask how he’s feeling, 

“URIE! MUTSUKI! WE’RE HOME! WE BROUGHT YOU COFFEE!” Haise’s muffled voice comes through the thin walls.

“Well, fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> fucking haise man


End file.
